Sesame Street credits/Season 24 (1992)
Executive Producer: Dulcy Singer * Producer: Lisa Simon * Directors: Ted May, Emily Squires, Lisa Simon, Jon Stone * Head Writer: Norman Stiles * Writers: Lou Berger, Molly Boylan, Cathi Rosenberg-Turow, Tony Geiss, Judy Freudberg, Sara Compton, Ian Ellis James, Emily Perl Kingsley, David Korr, Sonia Manzano, Joey Mazzarino, Jeff Moss, Josh Selig, Mark Saltzman, Nancy Sans, Luis Santeiro, Jon Stone, Belinda Ward * Coordinating Producer: Arlene Sherman * Associate Producers: Karin Young Shiel, Carol D. Mayes * Muppet Coordinator: Kevin Clash This line has been cut off from all Sesame Street Parodies. * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Associate Music Director: Dave Conner * Production Supervisor: Frieda Lipp * Editing Supervisor: Robert J. Emerick * Associate Directors: Cher Jung, Diane P. Mitchell, Arlene Sherman, Robert J. Emerick, Ted May * Production Designer: Victor Di Napoli * Costume Designers: Bill Kellard, Terry Roberson This line has been cut off from all Sesame Street Parodies. * Graphic Designer: Mike Pantuso This line has been cut off from all Sesame Street Parodies. * Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi * Art Director: Bob Phillips * Production Stage Manager: Chuck Raymond * Stage Managers: Ric Anderson, Hank Smith * Curriculum Coordinator: Diane P. Mitchell * Assistant to the Producers: Danette DeSena * Production Assistants: Cher Jung, Tim Carter, Gabrielle Howard, Leslie Brothers, Ruth Luwisch, Christine Ferraro, Carol-Lynn Parente, Nina Shelton * Script Coordinator: Thelma Moses * Children's Casting: Kim J. Wilson This line has been cut off from most Sesame Street Parodies. * Unit Manager: Eleanor McIntosh * Technical Director: Ralph Mensch * Lighting Director: Bill Berner This line has been cut off from all Sesame Street Parodies. * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland This line has been cut off from all Sesame Street Parodies. * Audio: Blake Norton, Tim Lester * Video: Dick Sens * Cameras: Frank Biondo, Dave Driscoll This line has been cut off from all Sesame Street Parodies. * Videotape Editor: Evamarie Keller, Linda M. Long, John R. Tierney This line has been cut off from all Sesame Street Parodies. * Electronic Maintenance: Rolf Wahl This line has been cut off from all Sesame Street Parodies. * Make-up: Lee Halls This line has been cut off from all Sesame Street Parodies. * Hair Stylist: Karen Specht This line has been cut off from all Sesame Street Parodies. * Wardrobe: Colleen Roe This line has been cut off from all Sesame Street Parodies. * Assistant Vice President, Production Research: Valeria Lovelace, Ph.D. This line has been cut off from all Sesame Street Parodies. * Vice President for Research: Keith W. Miekle, Ph.D. This line has been cut off from all Sesame Street Parodies. * Chairman, Board of Advisors: Gerald S. Lesser, Ph.D. This line has been cut off from all Sesame Street Parodies. * Vice President for Production: Franklin Getchell This line has been cut off from all Sesame Street Parodies. * Facilities by Unitel Video, Inc. (for Sesame Street Parodies) * Original Executive Producer: Dulcy Singer * Original Producer: Lisa Simon * Original Directors: Ted May, Emily Squires, Lisa Simon, Jon Stone * Original Head Writer: Norman Stiles * Original Writers: Lou Berger, Molly Boylan, Cathi Rosenberg-Turow, Tony Geiss, Judy Freudberg, Sara Compton, Ian Ellis James, Emily Perl Kingsley, David Korr, Sonia Manzano, Joey Mazzarino, Jeff Moss, Josh Selig, Mark Saltzman, Nancy Sans, Luis Santeiro, Jon Stone, Belinda Ward * Cast: (cast list) * Programmes: (programmes)